


the one

by something_unknown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_unknown/pseuds/something_unknown
Summary: Samantha's feelings for Lena go crazy when their path crosses Andrea Rojas'. Could it be... jealousy?
Relationships: Lena Luthor & Andrea Rojas, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	the one

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to thank Chris Carter for creating The X Files (don't tell anyone because I hate this old man).  
> Secondly to Dana Scully for almost biting herself with jealousy of Phoebe Green in an episode of the first season, which brought me to this plot for Reigncorp.  
> Thirdly to Maria for making the perfect cover for me to post this work on another website.  
> And last and not least, Bruna for annoying me until I finished this.
> 
> I am tempted to clarify that this story doesn't take place in the universe of the series so no Reign, Leviathan and no Lex Luthor crazy with the feud with kryptonians.
> 
> Hope you like it.

"I told you several times that I didn't need to come on this trip." Samantha spoke opening the car door and entering shortly thereafter.

"Who would keep me company if you didn't come?" Lena did the same thing, but got into the car from the driver's side. "In fact, you know how I look when I get excited, you are my guarantee that nothing will go wrong with this acquisition."

Both were in Buenos Aires. Lex had left Lena in charge of the new acquisitions since he was appointed as the new CEO of Luthor Corp a year and a half ago, shortly after Lionel Luthor announced his retirement. Lena was named interim CFO until her brother found someone he could trust to take the job, since her desire was always to stay ahead of the company's projects. She wanted to keep her hands busy with real things, not bureaucratic work.

Samantha did like bureaucratic work, even, until the acquisition of the company she worked for, Lena had not met someone so good at what she does. She left no incomplete work, no error trail in any document, nor a comma in the wrong place went unnoticed by Samantha Arias' eyes. From the day she met her, at 3 am, during an acquisition that could have made Sam lose her job, Lena knew that Sam would be the right person to fill the position of CFO when the time came. For that reason, Lena made Samantha her right hand, so she could show Lex that Sam was the person he was looking for.

"Has it ever crossed your mind that I just worked hard for the acquisition of "my" company..." Sam made the quotation mark when talking about the company she worked before the merger with Luthor Corp. "...because I didn't want to lose my job?"

"No." Lena responded by rolling her eyes as if Sam had asked a rhetorical question. "Doing your best is in who you are."

"You don't know me that well." The brunette had a smile at the corner of her mouth.

"This may even be true." Lena put her hand over Sam's hand. "But I intend to continue to discover every single detail of you." And smiled at her.

Sam was embarrassed by the comment. She and Lena had been getting closer and closer since they met and, even after late working hours at Luthor Corp, dinners and a few kisses exchanged after an extra glass or two of wine, she was still getting used to this intimacy that they were acquiring little by little.

In Sam's mind, a woman like Lena Luthor would never have that kind of interest in her.

Lena was pleased with the effect her comment had on Sam, which left her with that same smile on her face. But that smile disappeared when she turned the key in the ignition and the car didn't start.

Along with this hitch, a different colored folder appeared next to the Luthor Corp documents that had been in the car seat and were now in Sam's lap.

"I'm sure I locked the car when we left." Lena spoke as Sam opened the folder to see the contents.

Inside the folder was a paper with several random letters, which Sam deduced as being codes for some virtual interface. Pros of spending a lot of time with Lena Luthor. She passed the folder to the woman beside her and a small note fell into Lena's lap. She read it out loud.

“The car battery is disconnected. Look to the left.”

When looking to the left, they could see a tall, dark-haired woman, wearing an all black suit and leaning against one of the pillars of the parking lot. When she saw that she was finally being watched, the woman pulled away and started walking towards the car.

"I can’t believe it..." That's just what Lena said and, without further explanation, opened the car door. "The last time you messed with a car, it didn't work out very well." She spoke to the woman.

"Some mistakes are worth making twice." The woman spoke with a smile on the corner of her lips. "I knew this time I wouldn't ruin the car."

Lena rolled her eyes and answered quietly. "In fact, it's one of the few things that you haven't damaged."

The woman seemed to ignore the younger Luthor's comment as she began to approach the body of the shorter woman in front of her.

Samantha got out of the car and at the exact moment she saw the mysterious woman's lips find their way to Lena's lips. She looked away from the scene. She wasn’t obliged to witness that. When their lips parted, Lena made a point of saying something, having noticed Sam's presence watching.

"Samantha Arias... This is Andrea Rojas, daughter of the CEO of Obsidian North."

"Hello." Andrea replied with that same smile, but barely noticeable this time, in the corner of her mouth.

"Hi." Sam did the same, responding with an equal lack of enthusiasm and a somewhat forced smile .

"She hates me." The Latina whispered, her body still too close to the Luthor's.

"How did you know I was in Argentina?" Lena asks, completely ignoring the comment and slightly disconcerted by the whole situation that she ended up getting involved.

"Your father must have commented when he contacted mine these days.” Andrea replied with a shrug.

"And you came looking for me for..."

"I need your help."

Lena rolled her eyes and leaned against the car. "Of course you do."

Andrea ignored Lena's attitude and kept talking. "The document in the folder I put in the car has some codes for the interface of the new contact lenses from Obsidian..." Sam lowered her head and smiled a little when she heard what was in the folder. She was right. Again, pros of spending a lot of time with Lena Luthor. "...which, for some reason, do not seem to be connecting properly with certain devices."

"The new lenses that lead to virtual reality?" Lena asked, looking at a copy of the papers she had already seen inside the car.

“No, this project is still just a theory. This is a reality completely controlled by the user, where they can stay for a maximum of 1 minute, and is initially being developed to send small personalized messages.”

“Okay... But I'm sure that several of Obsidian's employees could solve this problem. So... why me? ” Lena closed the folder and looked at the Latina.

“Believe me, no one was able to find the error. And... I thought that my great friend...” She spoke the last words with a hint of daring, as if something else was not so well hidden behind. “...couldn't resist a technological problem to solve. Maybe it crossed my mind that you wouldn't deny me that help.”

Lena again ignored the woman's comment. "Okay... But I will need full access to the server."

"Splendid." Andrea narrowed her eyes directly at Lena and bit her lip. “You jump, I jump. Right?" She smiled and turned to go towards her own car.

Sam witnessed the whole interaction, her stomach upset. She didn't know why she felt that way. Lena was nothing but her boss, she was becoming a great friend, maybe... Okay, they had exchanged kisses a few times, but never really talked about what those kisses (and dinners) meant. She had no right to be... jealous? She didn't, right?

"Oh, bye." Andrea turned again before following the path and waved at Sam, with that same forced smile as before. "And, ah..." Andrea took something out of her pocket and pressed a button. "You can start the car now." Samantha just waved, holding herself up so she wouldn't roll her eyes, and saw her leave.

"You jump, I jump?" Sam asked when she saw that Andrea got in the car and could no longer hear them.

"It's from Tita..."

"Titanic... I know." Your favorite movie. The comment remained unsaid.

"It's a private joke."

"How private?"

Lena had a slightly desperate smile. Nervous, perhaps. “We met at boarding school. She was brilliant... Intellectually... Socially too, I was just a shy nerd with family problems. She got me out of my bubble. We got involved... but each one had to go their own way.”

"I think you are still involved." Sam commented through her teeth, hoping Lena wouldn't hear.

"Sam, that was over 5 years ago." Lena walked around the car and went to Sam. "It's just a help between friends." She held her hands. "I'm just going to take a look at the interface and guide the way for her to resolve the errors."

Samantha took advantage of the warmth of Lena's hands in hers for a few seconds, before leaving a light squeeze and breaking away from the touch. "I feel like you're not going to get rid of her that easy." And got in the car.

Lena did the same and started the car to follow Andrea to Obsidian North.

* * *

When they arrived at the Obsidian building, Lena and Andrea left Sam at the Latina's office and went to the server room, which caused Sam to lose herself in her thoughts while reading some scientific magazines that had in the room.

After a few minutes alone, Sam heard the office door open. She looked up from the magazine to look at who that was and saw Lena, with a face of few friends, entering the place.

"So, Rose, are things going the right way?"

"They are, Jack." Lena closed the door behind her. "But you can go back to the hotel."

"What do you mean?" Sam put the magazine she was reading on the table and stood up to bring all of her attention to Lena.

"I won’t involve you in this."

"Involve me in what?"

"Andrea's games." Lena approached her. “There is something about her that I didn't tell you... It's a complicated story that I can't tell you right now, but I promise to tell you everything as soon as I finish helping her. It could be at our dinner later.”

“Apparently, she still has a certain power over you, even with this “complicated story”.

Lena was silent. The fact that she neither confirmed nor denied made Sam come to the conclusion that she was right.

"As you wish, then." She took her purse and headed for the door.

"Sam..." Lena spoke before she left and went to her. She put the rental car key in her hand. "I’ll take an Uber." Lena approached Sam to place a small kiss on her lips, but the taller brunette turned her face, making Lena's lips just touch her cheek.

"See you later." And left.

* * *

Samantha spent the rest of the afternoon between walking back and forth in the room she was occupying in the hotel and reading documents from other companies that would be acquired by Luthor Corp in the coming months. She just wanted to keep her mind busy so she wouldn't be thinking about Lena alone with Andrea Rojas in some laboratory in Obsidian North.

She didn't know Andrea, she didn't know anything about Lena's past with her. And she had nothing concrete with Lena... At least nothing that would give her any right to be jealous of her. But even so, it was what Sam was feeling.

During that last year and a half, since she met Lena at 3 am, and, due to the proximity of the two and the time they spent together, often even whole nights, Sam ended up mixing the feelings she had inside her. It took some time, but she finally accepted that she had started falling in love with Lena Luthor.

She still didn't know how far that feeling would take, she was willing to let that feeling guide its own course. But now, with Andrea's surprise entry and without permission in this story, she wasn't sure of anything else.

Sam sat in the armchair next to the bed and took the company documents again, next to them was also the folder that the Latina had put in the car, but this time, instead of letting thoughts go to Andrea and Lena, Sam opened the folder and started reading the content.

She read it about five times and, even though she was a lay on the subject, she felt that there was something wrong with the codes written on the paper and this error went beyond the problems described by Andrea.

Sam took out her cell phone and called Lena, having the call forwarded to the voicemail right over. She tried to call Obsidian’s CEO, Bernardo Rojas, office and ask to speak to Andrea, but the secretary was unable to find her even on her cell phone.

She then decided to take the car and go to the company.

* * *

Upon arriving at Obsidian, Sam headed straight for the CEO's office. As she had arrived with Lena and Andrea, the security guards recognized her and let her go on her way without disturbing her.

Once again, upon arriving at the last floor, the secretary tries to call Andrea and is unable to contact her.

Samantha asks the secretary to take her to the server room for the company's new equipment, but is denied access by the secretary. She tries to explain that there is something wrong with the platform, but cannot convince her, so she runs off, with two security guards after her, looking for the room. Knowing Luthor Corp as Samantha does, and thinking that maybe some tech company buildings were the same, she thought it wouldn't be that hard to find the room before she was reached by security.

She was right. She managed to find the room, but it was locked.

"Miss Arias, you can't run through the Obsidian corridors like that." One of the security guards spoke, leaning against one of the walls to catch his breath. Apparently, Sam was faster than he imagined.

“There is something going on inside this room. You need to open it.”

"When it is occupied, the room can only be opened from the inside." The secretary, who reached them a few seconds later, spoke. "Or with Miss Rojas' password, but I assume she's in there."

"Is there no other way to open it?" Sam didn't know why she was desperate, if someone asked her, she couldn't explain why she thought something was wrong, she just felt it... And one of the codes she had deciphered on that paper would not let her lie.

"Only in the security room, if they see something on the cameras, can they trigger an emergency device."

"So, what are you waiting for?" Sam didn't want to be rude to the girl, but she couldn't control herself at the moment. "Call over there."

It turns out that Sam was right, on the security cameras showed a cloud of smoke inside the room, which had not been seen by those responsible because they thought it would be a great time to have a snack and divert the attention of the cameras.

When the door opened and security guards allowed Sam in, after the smoke had cleared and they found it was not toxic gas, she found Lena and Andrea unconscious on the room’s floor.

* * *

Samantha spent a few hours sitting in the armchair next to the hospital bed that Lena was lying in waiting for her to wake up.

After finding the two, the ambulance and the police were called. They found that the gas that was released in the room was only to make them both sleep, but the reason would only be revealed when the two woke up or after a long investigation.

They were not at risk of life, but Sam was relieved to have arrived at Obsidian soon and also to have listened to her instincts.

"Sam..." Lena's low voice brought Sam out of her thoughts.

"Hey ..." She walked over to the bed and took one of Lena's hands. "How do you feel?"

"I don’t know?" She made a face. "Tired, I think."

“The effect of the gas is not yet over, but it shouldn't be long before you get discharged. I know you hate hospitals.” She smiled and Lena replaced the grimace with a smile too.

"Andrea?"

"She's fine, she's in the next room." Sam nodded at the wall to her left. "I think her body is stronger than yours, she has already woken up."

"I need to talk to her."

"I don't think you'll be able to get there alone."

"Help me?" Lena made a mischievous child face that it was impossible for Sam to deny any request from her, and she knew it.

"Okay, but I'll stay outside." Sam helped her up and they went to the next room, where Andrea was already pacing talking on her cell phone.

"You don't have to be jealous, Sammy." Lena used the nickname she called Sam when they drank those extra glasses of wine and that would be the content of the conversation they were going to have, but the day never came. "You're the one that I want..." Lena left a kiss on Sam's face and entered the room.

* * *

"Did you find out who was remotely accessing the server while we were inside?" Lena entered the room already asking questions, taking advantage of the fact that Andrea had hung up the phone.

"Not yet." Andrea sighed and sat on the bed. "I'm glad you disabled the virus and I was able to block access before we passed out."

"Do you suspect someone?" Lena sat in the armchair.

"I didn't want to say it out loud, but..." Andrea fell silent for a few seconds. Lena said nothing and waited for her to continue. "Gemma Cooper... She was my mentor in college, she has been my father's friend for some good years, she is a consultant on some projects and..." She paused. "I realized that maybe she wanted this project to go wrong."

"What will you do?" Lena asked.

"I don’t know?" Andrea spoke indecisively. "I have no evidence against her."

Lena did not know what to say, there was no way to guide Andrea in any way if she accused someone without evidence.

"How did your girlfriend find us?"

"Girlf...?" Andrea took Lena by surprise with the term. "Sam is not my girlfriend."

"But she should be." Andrea smiled at Lena. "I saw how upset she was when I kissed you in the parking lot and how you hurried to explain who I was..."

"That..."

"I know, 'that doesn't mean anything'..." The Latina interrupted Lena. "I know I'm not the best person to say that, but... You shouldn't let her get away."

Lena said nothing, just smiled. It had been a while since she had tried to convince herself that Sam was the right person and that she should invest in the feelings that grew more and more with each minute they spent together.

They talked a little more about what happened, before a doctor appeared saying that Lena was discharged.

The way back to the hotel was done mostly in silence, with Sam driving and just the melody of some popular song in Argentina that played on the radio, preventing the silence from being disturbing. When the car was almost arriving at the hotel, Lena decided to speak.

"I don't think we're going to have dinner anymore, are we?"

"I think you better rest, we are going to travel tomorrow morning." Sam stopped the car in a parking spot. "But we can order food and eat in your room."

* * *

When they entered the hotel, Sam thought it was best to leave Lena in her room, saying that a relaxing bath would make her feel better and went on to her own room. When they were booking the hotel, Lena had joked a few times saying that they didn't need to choose separate rooms, that they had already slept together several times in her apartment and they wouldn’t feel uncomfortable in the presence of the other, but soon after she said she was just joking. At that time, Sam couldn't say whether she really wanted her to be joking or not, but now she wished it hadn't been a joke.

In her own bedroom, while relaxing in the bathtub, Lena had the same thought, adding to the desire to be sharing the same room... the same bed... the desire not to postpone that conversation that they should have had.

A few hours later, already sharing the same environment and properly fed, accompanied by a few glasses of wine, Lena and Sam watched something on the TV in Lena's room, while they sat on the big rug near the bed.

"How did you know something was wrong?" Lena asked.

"Remember that file that arrived in your personal email at one of those late nights that we spent at Luthor Corp?" Sam asked and Lena put her hand on her chin, trying to remember which night exactly. "The one that had the virus."

“Oh..." Lena said.

"The code had the same phrase, but in an old dialect." Sam continued... "You explained the code to me that night and the dialect... well... I recognized it from a book you have on your shelf in the apartment."

"I..." Lena was impressed, she didn't think Sam was paying that much attention. "You were super tired and stressed that night... I didn't think you had heard a word I said about the virus."

"I..." Sam took a deep breath before speaking. "I pay attention to everything that has to do with you..."

Lena said nothing, digesting the revelation that came out of Sam's mouth. She had been waiting for this for some time, wanted to hear something like that. She had tried to read Sam when they were together, but she often felt that she had drawn the wrong conclusion from what she had read.

"When you said I didn't need to be jealous of Andrea..." Sam continued. "I thought about denying it, I was going to deny it before you entered the room, but when I was alone waiting for you, I came to the conclusion that I no longer wanted to deny what I feel for you, Lena."

"Sam..." Lena tried to speak.

"Please, let me finish..." She asked. “I thought that what I felt when we exchanged those kisses was a consequence of the alcohol that was most present in my blood, but it wasn't. I also thought it was just desire, but it wasn't either, because just desire wouldn't make me want to spend more time with you, just talking, laughing, watching whatever bullshit we saw together in the other's apartment.”

Lena approached Sam and placed both hands on top of hers that rested on her lap.

"I was afraid I was getting it all wrong or of getting hurt, but when you called me Sammy today, a name I heard you say so many times when alcohol was too much and it always had an effect on me." She took a deep breath once more. "I was sure I want to hear you call me that more often, in any situation, especially alone and without a drop of alcohol in our body."

"Sammy..." Lena knelt in front of her and brought both hands to Samantha's face. "We have a few more drops of alcohol on our bodies, but when I said that you’re the one I want... I really meant it." The Luthor didn't let another word come out of Sam's mouth and sealed her lips on hers.

Unlike the other kisses, this time they were sure of what they really wanted. It wasn't too fast or too slow, neither of them fought for control because their lips fit perfectly. Lena sat on Sam's lap and used one hand that wasn't lost in the strands of her hair to turn off the television.

Samantha lowered the kisses to Lena's neck and, with her mouth unoccupied, Lena had the opportunity to say something that was stuck in her throat since their path was crossed with Andrea Rojas earlier.

"I never thought anyone could be that adorable in the middle of an internal crisis of jealousy until I met you..."

"Speaking of jealousy..." Sam stopped with the kisses on Lena's neck. "What were you going to tell me about Andrea at dinner."

Lena rolled her eyes and turned away from Sam so she could look at her. "Do you really want to talk about it now?"

Sam put her hand on her chin, pretending to think and ended up getting slapped on the arm. “I was kidding." Samantha managed to guide Lena to get off her lap so they could lift off the floor and took her to the bed. "Andrea Rojas can wait..."

The lips met again, and this time, they didn't think it would be the last, but one more among many.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to know what you guys think so, if I'm not asking too much, comments are welcome (here or on twitter @dscxlly).


End file.
